


Behind the Closed Doors

by salemunderworkings



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Guns, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny protects Karen, Kyles parents are homophobic, Mental Illnesses, Physical Abuse, Read at Your Own Risk, Spoilers, Teen AU, Trigger Warnings, Unintentional Self Harm, all the boys are at least 16, and the siblings are aged accordingly, butters family is abusive, intentional self harm, physical violence, please be cautious when reading, possible suicide attempts, south park - Freeform, the marsh family doesnt care stan got shot, tweeks parents canonically put cocaine in his coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemunderworkings/pseuds/salemunderworkings
Summary: You never know what happens in South Park- especially not behind closed doors.{ PLEASE SEE TAGS FOR ANY TRIGGER WARNINGS YOU MAY HAVE BEFORE READING. }





	1. KENNY AND KAREN

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of ever chapter will be what triggers are in said chapter!! I DO NOT CONDONE ANY OF THE PARENT'S ACTIONS. If you know anyone who experiences abuse, or you experience it yourself, please contact someone!! I will have a list of help line contacts at the end of every chapter! Please read this at your own risk!!
> 
> TRIGGERS: CHILD ABUSE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, IMPLIED INCEST (NOT DEPICTED, BUT HINTED AT), IMPLIED CHILD MOLESTATION (NOT DEPICTED, BUT HINTED AT)

Hidden in the darkness of the closet, arms wrapped around his little sister, kenny would stare through the panels of the door that let moon shine through. He could see his father stumbling around in a drunken haze, yelling about something with his equally drunk mother. Kenny had a hand over Karen’s mouth, pulling her into his chest has he felt tears fall against his hand. He tilted his head down to bury his nose into her damp hair. When they pulled into the driveway, Karen had been in the middle of showering, so he had to grab a towel and robe, barge into the bathroom and wrap her with closed eyes.

He couldn’t remember how many times that had happened, how many times he had to just grab her and run. Karen was scared, and so was he, but he was the big brother and he needed to protect her- act brave. He could feel her lips quivering against his palm, he he felt his own tears welling in his eyes, a sob catching in his throat. He couldn’t let him hear.

“You do this every  _ fucking  _ time we go out! All you do is try to argue with me, you bitch!” He heard his father yell, and the arm around his sister grew tighter. “You should be fucking glad that I didn’t fucking crack my bottle over your whore head!”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t be such a  _ whore  _ if you actually got a fucking job!” His mother shouted back.

The shouting continued on for ten minutes until he heard the sound of the front door slam and a fist collide with the wall. He took his sister’s hand and replaced his hand with hers. He slowly detached himself from her and put a hand to his lips. He leaned to kiss her head and reach a hand up to pull his parka off it’s hanger and wrap it around his shoulder. “Don’t leave unless you hear the signal.” he said softly.

Through the darkness, he could see her glistening tears, and the slow nod of her head. He returned the nod and slowly crept from the closet. He slowly began to creep from the room, looking down the dark hallway. His father had burst into the restroom when he heard the water still running, and he heard the shower rod clatter to the ground. He knew what he would have done if he had found Karen, and it made bile rise in his throat.

_ If he doesn’t get it out of himself now, then he’ll just beat us in the morning.  _ Kenny thought as he slowly moved down the hallway.  _ Or he would wait until she goes to bed..  _ God he hated that thought, but he knew it was true.

He always took her beatings, endured whatever his father wanted to do, and if it got to be too much.. He played dead.

Raising a hand, he could see the tremble through the dim light. He slowly moved into the bathroom doorway, letting his hands fall to his sides. “D-daddy?” He mumbled weakly, and he saw his father spin around, shower rod in hand.

“Why is the fucking shower running when no one is taking a god damn shower?” his father snarled, taking a fist full of his hair and yanking his head back. At this point, kenny was numb to the pain. He could feel himself shutting down already, preparing for that night’s beatdown.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to turn it off.” Kenny mumbled, his father’s eye twitching. He slurred out something unintelligible and pushed his son back. Kenny hit the wall hard, and instantly, a loud ringing filled kenny’s ears as the back of his head slammed into the wall. Kenny watched as his father drew back a fist, and it collided with his face, hearing a sharp  _ snap  _ as his nose broke.

He felt warm blood flowing from his nose and down his lips and chin, before another punch was thrown, this time making his fall to the ground and spit out a broken  tooth onto the shitty yellowed carpet. He didn’t know if it was yellow from age or animals that had decided that their carpet would be a nice place to relieve themselves, and no amount of cleaning could get the stains out.

He felt something slam into his ribs, and he fell to his side, all air escaping from his lungs as he curled into a ball to try and protect himself. The kicks kept coming, occasionally a punch would be landed, until his father finally pulled off his belt. That was good- meant it was almost over.

_ For Karen. Don’t let her get hurt. _

The sound of leader connecting with skin filled the hallway and he heard footsteps begin to draw closer.

_ No. _

He heard the sharp  _ PING  _ as a metal bat hit his father in the head, the thud of a heavy body hitting the floor.

_ God, no. _

He felt small, cold hands turn him onto his back and he saw Karen sat there, staring down at him with tears streaming down her face. “Kenny..” She squawked out and he weakly forced himself to sit up, a sharp pain going through his left arm, a pained yell leaving kenny’s mouth.

She quickly helped him sit up and held him, sobbing into his chest desperately. His ribs were broken, it was obvious- so was his arm and nose. “Karen, hey.. I’ll be ok..” he whispered into her hair, making it wet and warm with blood. Karen’s sobbing only grew worse and he rose a hand to rub her back.

“Why don’t we go have Butters patch me up, huh? He really did a number on me this time,” He would force a smile, not wanting her to see him cry. He knew he was going to, he just couldn’t now. “I can drop you at Windy’s first.. You two can have a sleepover.”

“Sh-shut up, Kenny. Please, shut up..” She mumbled through her tears, clutching the back of his shirt.

And so, he did.


	2. Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters is always Kenny's nurse, but he cant quite handle it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but!! I wanted to get a chapter out!
> 
> [ TRIGGERS : BLOOD, BROKEN BONES, SLIGHT PANIC ATTACK? ]

Tapping against his window woke him in the middle of the night, and he knew  _ instantly  _ what it was. He would sit up, crawling to his window and glancing out of it to see a messy mop of blond hair, swaying as he held his ribs and tossed pebbles at his window. He struggled his window open, grabbing the fire ladder under his bed and throwing it out. He watched as kenny struggled up giving him a hand on the last few steps. 

 

Before he could question what had happened this time, kenny’s lips were pressed against his, a hand raising to his hair almost desperately as he crawled through the window to press his body against butter’s. This had happened more times than butters could count- kenny would appear at his house in the middle of the night, and kenny would kiss him until they were both gasping for air, lips pressed against each other hard enough that sometimes it could leave their lips busted and cracked. 

 

Kenny would grab at him desperately, looking for some anchor to hold him in reality. Butters didn’t mind, just took this time to slowly run his hands along kenny’s ribs and find any breaks that he could. So far, nothing seemed too bad, as far as he could tell.

 

Kenny, as he finally pulled away, gasping for air, would release his hold on butter’s hair and slowly flatten it down, tears welling up in his oceanic blue eyes. Butters felt his heart drop into his stomach as kenny began to lean into his shoulder, covering his mouth to silence his sobs. Butters quickly wrapped his arms around him, a hand going to the back of his head where he felt a warm substance leak through his fingers, and he pulled them away in slight panic. 

 

“Kenny-”

 

“I kn-know. I can’t..”

 

Butters hesitated, slowly and gently taking his shoulders and holding him away. And noticing the painful way that kenny’s arm curved. 

 

“Kenny, you’ve got broken bones, probably a concussion, I can’t fix you up this time.” butters whispered, and a look of outright fear crossed kenny’s face. Butter’s hated that look, but he had no choice. He hated to see the other male so beat up, but.. If kenny getting help meant that he would be angry or even  _ scared _ , butter’s knew it would be worth it in the world. Butters would slowly stand up off the bed, running his hands through kenny’s hair and slowly wiping away any tears that fell from his eyes.

 

Leaning forward, he would whisper in kenny’s ear, “I promise I won’t leave your side, ok?” Placing a kiss against his temple, he heard kenny begin to whimper, and felt his own hear begin to break. 

 

Now, all he had to do was face his parents. Sure, they weren’t as bad as Kenny’s, but.. He still hated them, and how they treated him. He would open his door and walk down the hallway to open their bedroom door, flipping on the light switch. “Mom, Dad, we need to go to the hospital.” he stated as they began to wake up- though, that was a very quick wake up call for them. 

 

“What? Why?!” his mother exclaimed, and jumped out of bed, still in her night dress, rushing over to check him over. He took her hand to lead her into his room, flipping on the light switch to reveal kenny, bloodied and in tears, shaking visibly across the room. His mother shrieked and rushed to kenny, looking at the back of his head and his bloodied face. 

 

“ _ Shit. _ ” his father swore, and took out his phone to call into the emergency room and say they were on their way with a teenager who was bleeding a lot and most certainly had a concussion. “Get in the car, go.” his father demanded, and butters would rush to kenny’s side to help him along, an arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“Where is your sister, Mr. Mccormick?” his mother asked, but Kenny could hardly stop his crying long enough to respond. Butters made a nervous noise. 

 

“Probably Wendy’s mom.” he answered for the blonde woman that helped them along and opened the back door for them. His mother nodded. “Alright. I’m going to head over and get her, bring her back to the hospital. You three head on.”

 

His father nodded, not even waiting until they were buckled in to put the car in reverse and slam on the gas pedal to rush kenny to the hospital. Kenny, meanwhile, wouldn’t remove his face from the crook of butter’s neck.

 

“You’re gonna be ok, Ken. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE STAY SAFE OUT THERE!
> 
> Depression Hotline: 1-630-482-9696  
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433  
> LifeLine: 1-800-273-8255  
> Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386  
> Sexuality Support: 1-800-246-7743  
> Eating Disorders Hotline: 1-847-831-3438  
> Rape and Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
> Grief Support: 1-650-321-5272  
> Runaway: 1-800-843-5200, 1-800-843-5678, 1-800-621-4000  
> Exhale: After Abortion Hotline/Pro-Voice: 1-866-4394253  
> Child Abuse: 1-800-422-4453  
> Text (in case you aren't up to making a phone call) hotline: 741-741 (Text CONNECT to begin, more info at http://www.crisistextline.org/ )  
> UK Helplines:  
> Samaritans (for any problem): 08457909090 e-mail jo@samaritans.org  
> Childline (for anyone under 18 with any problem) : 08001111  
> Mind infoline (mental health information): 0300 123 3393 e-mail: info@mind.org.uk  
> Mind legal advice (for people who need mental-health related legal advice): 0300 466 6463 legal@mind.org.uk  
> b-eat eating disorder support: 0845 634 14 14 (only open Mon-Fri 10.30am-8.30pm and Saturday 1pm-4.30pm) e-mail: help@b-eat.co.uk  
> b-eat youthline (for under 25's with eating disorders): 08456347650 (open Mon-Fri 4.30pm - 8.30pm, Saturday 1pm-4.30pm)  
> Cruse Bereavement Care: 08444779400 e-mail: helpline@cruse.org.uk  
> Frank (information and advice on drugs): 0800776600  
> Drinkline: 0800 9178282  
> Rape Crisis England & Wales: 0808 802 9999 1(open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm) e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Rape Crisis Scotland: 08088 01 03 02 every day, 6pm to midnight  
> India Self Harm Hotline: 00 08001006614  
> India Suicide Helpline: 022-27546669  
> Kids Help Phone (Canada): 1-800-668-6868, Free and available 24/7  
> suicide hotlines;  
> Argentina: 54-0223-493-0430  
> Australia: 13-11-14  
> Austria: 01-713-3374  
> Barbados: 429-9999  
> Belgium: 106  
> Botswana: 391-1270  
> Brazil: 21-233-9191  
> Canada, French-speaking: 1-866-277-3553 (1-866-APPELLE)  
> China: 852-2382-0000  
> Hong Kong: 2389-2222  
> Costa Rica: 606-253-5439  
> Croatia: 01-4833-888  
> Cyprus: 357-77-77-72-67  
> Czech Republic: 222-580-697, 476-701-908  
> Denmark: 70-201-201  
> Egypt: 762-1602  
> Estonia: 6-558-088  
> Finland: 040-5032199  
> France: 01-45-39-4000  
> Germany: 0800-181-0721  
> Greece: 1018  
> Guatemala: 502-234-1239  
> Holland: 0900-0767  
> Honduras: 504-237-3623  
> Hungary: 06-80-820-111  
> Iceland: 44-0-8457-90-90-90  
> Israel: 09-8892333  
> Italy: 06-705-4444  
> Japan: 3-5286-9090  
> Latvia: 6722-2922, 2772-2292  
> Malaysia: 03-756-8144  
> Singapore: 1-800-221-4444  
> Mexico: 525-510-2550  
> Netherlands: 0900-0767  
> New Zealand: 4-473-9739  
> New Guinea: 675-326-0011  
> Nicaragua: 505-268-6171  
> Norway: 47-815-33-300  
> Philippines: 02-896-9191  
> Poland: 52-70-000  
> Portugal: 239-72-10-10  
> Puerto Rico: (787) 763-7575 OR 1-(800)-981-0023 (free of charge)  
> Russia: 8-20-222-82-10  
> Singapore: 1800-221 4444  
> Spain: 91-459-00-50  
> South Africa: 0861-322-322  
> South Korea: 2-715-8600  
> Sweden: 031-711-2400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> Taiwan: 0800-788-995  
> Thailand: 02-249-9977  
> Trinidad and Tobago: 868-645-2800  
> Ukraine: 0487-327715

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE STAY SAFE OUT THERE!
> 
> Depression Hotline: 1-630-482-9696  
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433  
> LifeLine: 1-800-273-8255  
> Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386  
> Sexuality Support: 1-800-246-7743  
> Eating Disorders Hotline: 1-847-831-3438  
> Rape and Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
> Grief Support: 1-650-321-5272  
> Runaway: 1-800-843-5200, 1-800-843-5678, 1-800-621-4000  
> Exhale: After Abortion Hotline/Pro-Voice: 1-866-4394253  
> Child Abuse: 1-800-422-4453  
> Text (in case you aren't up to making a phone call) hotline: 741-741 (Text CONNECT to begin, more info at http://www.crisistextline.org/ )  
> UK Helplines:  
> Samaritans (for any problem): 08457909090 e-mail jo@samaritans.org  
> Childline (for anyone under 18 with any problem) : 08001111  
> Mind infoline (mental health information): 0300 123 3393 e-mail: info@mind.org.uk  
> Mind legal advice (for people who need mental-health related legal advice): 0300 466 6463 legal@mind.org.uk  
> b-eat eating disorder support: 0845 634 14 14 (only open Mon-Fri 10.30am-8.30pm and Saturday 1pm-4.30pm) e-mail: help@b-eat.co.uk  
> b-eat youthline (for under 25's with eating disorders): 08456347650 (open Mon-Fri 4.30pm - 8.30pm, Saturday 1pm-4.30pm)  
> Cruse Bereavement Care: 08444779400 e-mail: helpline@cruse.org.uk  
> Frank (information and advice on drugs): 0800776600  
> Drinkline: 0800 9178282  
> Rape Crisis England & Wales: 0808 802 9999 1(open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm) e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Rape Crisis Scotland: 08088 01 03 02 every day, 6pm to midnight  
> India Self Harm Hotline: 00 08001006614  
> India Suicide Helpline: 022-27546669  
> Kids Help Phone (Canada): 1-800-668-6868, Free and available 24/7  
> suicide hotlines;  
> Argentina: 54-0223-493-0430  
> Australia: 13-11-14  
> Austria: 01-713-3374  
> Barbados: 429-9999  
> Belgium: 106  
> Botswana: 391-1270  
> Brazil: 21-233-9191  
> Canada, French-speaking: 1-866-277-3553 (1-866-APPELLE)  
> China: 852-2382-0000  
> Hong Kong: 2389-2222  
> Costa Rica: 606-253-5439  
> Croatia: 01-4833-888  
> Cyprus: 357-77-77-72-67  
> Czech Republic: 222-580-697, 476-701-908  
> Denmark: 70-201-201  
> Egypt: 762-1602  
> Estonia: 6-558-088  
> Finland: 040-5032199  
> France: 01-45-39-4000  
> Germany: 0800-181-0721  
> Greece: 1018  
> Guatemala: 502-234-1239  
> Holland: 0900-0767  
> Honduras: 504-237-3623  
> Hungary: 06-80-820-111  
> Iceland: 44-0-8457-90-90-90  
> Israel: 09-8892333  
> Italy: 06-705-4444  
> Japan: 3-5286-9090  
> Latvia: 6722-2922, 2772-2292  
> Malaysia: 03-756-8144  
> Singapore: 1-800-221-4444  
> Mexico: 525-510-2550  
> Netherlands: 0900-0767  
> New Zealand: 4-473-9739  
> New Guinea: 675-326-0011  
> Nicaragua: 505-268-6171  
> Norway: 47-815-33-300  
> Philippines: 02-896-9191  
> Poland: 52-70-000  
> Portugal: 239-72-10-10  
> Puerto Rico: (787) 763-7575 OR 1-(800)-981-0023 (free of charge)  
> Russia: 8-20-222-82-10  
> Singapore: 1800-221 4444  
> Spain: 91-459-00-50  
> South Africa: 0861-322-322  
> South Korea: 2-715-8600  
> Sweden: 031-711-2400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> Taiwan: 0800-788-995  
> Thailand: 02-249-9977  
> Trinidad and Tobago: 868-645-2800  
> Ukraine: 0487-327715


End file.
